


Там, где загорается пламя

by Licuris



Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Todoroki, F/M, Iida Tenya is stubborn, Izuku is the Avatar, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Pining, Todoroki also, Tokoyami is an Appa (more or less), Uraraka Ochako tries her best
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: Изуку и его команда вынуждены скрываться на территории страны Огня, пока не смогут придумать хороший план дальнейших действий. Полугодовую череду одинаково изматывающих дней прерывает Иида, предлагая то, что до этого не приходило им в голову.Однако, всего три слова из уст Изуку — и Тодороки готов рискнуть всем, чтобы искупить свою вину.//Эта работа — часть вселенной, где Изуку — маг земли, который становится Аватаром, Урарака — его учитель магии воздуха, Тодороки — мастер водной магии, а Бакуго — огненной.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Там, где загорается пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Весь оригинальный тред был написан под трек IAMX - [Avalanches](https://play.google.com/music/m/T65d7xjmsfyvzm2sftikyeebxbu?t=Avalanches_-_IAMX) и, как говориться, ай хэв зиро регрет эбаут ит. 
> 
> Важно! Таймлайн данной истории - после последней сцены, описанной в фанфике [Распутывая узел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050145) из этой же серии.
> 
> Работа была отредактирована замечательной [Flat_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White) за что ей ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо!!!

Ветер покачивает небрежно привязанную к берегу деревянную лодку. Если стать лицом к причалу и всмотреться вдаль, можно увидеть, как дым поднимается из вулканического кратера соседнего с Железным острова. Тот кажется необитаемым и опасным. Оба впечатления правдивы и ложны одновременно. 

Вернувшись вечером в убежище, Изуку и Иида устало усаживаются возле костра в пещере. Урарака сразу же начинает суетиться с приготовлением ужина и подвешивает котел с водой и рыбой над огнем. На стук посудины из глубины пещеры, где прячется Токоями, выходит Тодороки и бросает на них вопросительный взгляд.

— Мы в порядке, Тодороки, не беспокойся! — уверенно отвечает Тенья, закатывая рукава рубашки и демонстративно показывая чистые руки. На них только старые шрамы, которые Иида получил во время своего обучения в восточном храме Воздуха, и ровная линия загара. В той части страны Огня, в которой они провели предыдущие месяцы, смены сезонов не бывает, и желто-белое солнце наградило каждого из них контрастными полосками. 

В последнее время это их рутина: разведка и сбор информации, осторожные вылазки в город за едой и вечера у костра. Серо, всегда стоящий на страже у входа, пока Урарака и Тодороки заняты упорядочиванием уже имеющихся деталей и разработкой нового плана в ожидании одобрения от Изуку. Именно он вместе с Иидой днем занимаются шпионажем.

Иногда они возвращаются с увечьями — в таком случае Тодороки незамедлительно начинает лечение, пока Урарака и Серо собирают все вещи и подготавливают Токоями к полету в поисках нового убежища.

В такие дни счет идет на секунды, и Изуку сожалеет, что Каминари пришлось остаться в доме мастера Аизавы. Лишняя пара рук им бы тут не помешала. Как и еще один человек, хорошо знакомый с территорией страны Огня. 

Серо, безусловно, очень полезен, но его знания касаются больше тайной военной структуры, в которой он служил, чем посредственных жизненных обстоятельств. И ввиду того, что именно тайные знания Серо им важны как никогда, — тому никогда не позволяют покидать убежище. Сейчас, когда большинство из них в розыске, нечаянно обрывать последнюю нить, призрачно удерживающую их шанс на восстановление справедливости, — невозможная роскошь.

Сегодня, однако, один из тех дней, когда они возвращаются невредимыми, и это поистине чудо, учитывая то, через что им накануне пришлось пройти. Тодороки все равно не успокаивается, пока не получает от Изуку утвердительный кивок.

В ожидании, пока закипит бульон, Урарака аккуратно садится рядом с братом и с видимым облегчением спрашивает:

— Удалось что-нибудь узнать? Мы с Тодороки пока не сошлись во мнениях касательно ближайших действий, зато нашли новое небольшое убежище. Пасмурная погода позволила вылететь на Токоями при свете дня незамеченными, так что одной морокой на будущее меньше.

Изуку только рассеянно кивает, переводя взгляд с Урараки на огонь. 

Поняв, что тот ничего не собирается говорить, Иида сам отвечает на вопрос сестры:

— Проникновение произошло до смешного гладко. Вся предоставленная информация оказалась верной. Мы доплыли до острова под покровом утреннего тумана, через озеро перебрались с помощью железной камеры, которую Изуку смог сделать из той руды, что вы добыли тут раньше. На самом объекте возникла небольшая заминка, но мы более чем уверены, что ушли без хвоста.

Тодороки даже не смотрит на Ииду — его взгляд неотрывно следит за Изуку. Что-то в его внешнем виде пробуждает непонятное чувство тревоги.

Урарака поднимается с места и снова проверяет бульон. Режет и закидывает несколько овощей, с помощью магии перемешивает закипающую смесь. После чего удовлетворительно вздыхает и, приманив потоком воздуха сумку с сушеными травами, добавляет немного специй для вкуса. Стоит признать, в последние несколько недель их походная еда стала значительно лучше.

— Касательно дальнейших действий, — слышит она голос брата. — Думаю, нам лучше всего сейчас вернуться в твое племя Воды, Тодороки. 

Тот с вопросом в глазах поворачивается к Ииде. Что-что, а племя воды в их разговорах и планах до этого момента не всплывало ни разу. Они всегда думали, что именно там его отец начал бы их искать в первую очередь.

— Если нам удастся покинуть границы страны Огня и отправиться сразу на Южный полюс, верхом на Токоями мы доберемся недели за три-четыре. Может, за две с половиной-три, если уменьшим время привалов и будем лететь не только ночью, — продолжает рассуждать Иида. Его слова имеют смысл — они не очень далеко от водных границ, но ближе к сердцу самой страны Огня, чем к ее южной части. 

— Там вы с Очако сможете в безопасности завершить свою часть обучения Аватара. Нам не придется беспокоиться о скрытности, так как мы уже знаем, что разведчики твоего отца покинули полюс с известием о том, что тебя не видели и не получали никаких новостей с самого отправления.

По-хорошему, Тодороки должен ощущать хотя бы легкий укол вины за то, что оставил мать и сестру с братом в полном неведении. Но внутри него настолько большой, спутанный и воспаленный комок эмоций, что не позволяет ощутить ничего, кроме апатичного разочарования в себе. Вина перед близкими просто проваливается в пустоту, вот уже полгода заполняющую его внутренности. 

— К тому же, есть вероятность, что ваша Жрица сможет осмотреть Изуку и помочь. Со слов Всемогущего, его чакра огня заблокирована. Вдруг вмешательство со стороны откроет глаза на то, что препятствует ее освобождению.

Тодороки догадывается что. То же самое, что мешает ему самому. То же самое, что ограничивает его способности до никчемных огоньков на кончиках пальцев. Они годятся только для поджигания сухих листьев у костра и свечей на свиданиях Нацуо.

— Огонь всегда загорается сначала в сердце, — тихие слова Шото заставляют Изуку отвести взгляд от костра и вздрогнуть.

— Возможно, есть что-то, чего мы не замечаем, — продолжает Иида, — в любом случае, это лучшее, что мы сейчас можем сделать.

* * *

Урарака осторожно разливает готовый суп по тарелкам и аккуратно подает каждому в руки. Когда приходит очередь Изуку, она тепло улыбается ему, но отмечает, что его взгляд не сияет как раньше. Безусловно, они прошли через многое в последнее время, но всегда в такие моменты Изуку улыбался ей в ответ. Даже если от усталости его губы складывались только в подобие улыбки, глаза всегда отражали благодарность. Сейчас же он просто продолжает смотреть на огонь, будто пытается у того узнать главную мирскую тайну. 

Поднося порцию Серо, который стоит у входа в пещеру, она краем уха слышит, как ее брат говорит:

— Думаю, нам лучше всего вылететь завтра ночью. Пока силы Токоями будут на пике, мы сможем подлететь как можно ближе к границе за один заход. 

Урарака возвращается на свое место рядом с братом, мимоходом поглядывая на Тодороки. Они хорошо научились маневрировать облаками, чтобы скрывать присутствие даже днем, но это требует постоянной концентрации друг на друге. Тодороки, безусловно, очень умелый маг, но все, что происходило с ними последние полгода, морально давит куда сильнее, чем физическая усталость. Может быть, на него это давит еще дольше. Может, с самого их прибытия в страну Огня.

Не отмечая в лице Тодороки никаких изменений с того самого момента, как брат начал озвучивать свой план, Очако только неслышно выдыхает. Они справятся, а если нет — Изуку поможет удержать их маскировку, пока они не приземлятся в безопасном месте.

* * *

Весь ужин после этого проходит в тишине, нарушаемой только стуком приборов о посуду. Очень странно не слышать привычного бормотания Изуку или переговоров между Серо и Иидой. Или простых благодарностей за еду. Урарака предполагает, что это все из-за напряженного дня. Кто его знает, чего стоит вернуться невредимыми из стана врага.

Когда Серо приносит свою пустую тарелку к месту, где они все сидят, Изуку как раз доедает.

— Когда вы с Тодороки закончите свою часть обучения Аватара на Южном полюсе, мы сможем воспользоваться планом мастера Аизавы. Думаю к этому времени... — Речь Ииды тихо прерывает Изуку.

— Я его видел, — осторожно произносит он и смотрит прямо в глаза Тодороки. Шото от этих слов замирает так напряженно, будто заморожен собственной магией.

— Нет, Мидория, мы уже обсуждали, тебе _показалось,_ что ты его видел, — громко вставляет Иида.

— Я его видел и я с ним _говорил_ , — теперь Изуку звучит куда увереннее. Глаза Шото распахиваются, и Урарака отмечает в них огонек надежды. О чем бы сейчас не шла речь, это первое, что заставляет глаза Тодороки показать эмоции, отличные от пустоты и боли.

Иида же рядом с ней вспыхивает неожиданной и непривычной вспышкой раздражения.

— Да, ты с ним говорил! И я тоже. Все это было его планом! Ты не можешь сначала соглашаться с ним, а потом разрушить все необдуманными словами!

— Я над этими словами думал весь вечер, — возражает Изуку.

— Не важно! Важно то, что с их последствиями мы можем не справиться! Ты сам знаешь, чего нам стоило выбраться оттуда незамеченными. Знаешь, чего это стоило ему, а сейчас ты готов все разрушить тремя словами. — Иида резко вскидывает руки. Урарака рядом немного отодвигается. В эмоциональном порыве ее брат не всегда следит за тем, насколько, жестикулируя, вклинивается в личное пространство других людей.

— Ты Аватар, Мидория. На твоих плечах огромная ответственность, и, как бы нам не хотелось тебе помочь, мы мало что можем сделать на самом деле. Не создавай еще больше проблем сейчас. Ты дал ему слово Аватара.

— И я его сдержу! — резко прерывает речь Изуку. — Мы улетим завтра ночью, как и договорились, но я не могу продолжать молчать, зная, что мои слова, которые являются _правдой_ , подарят облегчение моему другу.

— Облегчение? Они подарят ему только ложную надежду, а нам всем — дополнительную мороку и чувство предательства, — не соглашается Иида.

— О ком вы говорите? — встревает Урарака. Во всем этом разговоре она ощущает себя какой-то потерянной. Выглядит так, будто даже Серо знает, про кого идет речь. 

— В Кипящей Скале я наткнулся на Каччана, — отвечает Изуку.

* * *

Стоит имени Бакуго сорваться с губ Изуку, как Тодороки вскакивает со своего места, не замечая опрокинувшейся пустой тарелки.

— Мы пойдем за ним, — незамедлительно произносит он.

— Вот об этом я и говорил! Черт, Мидория! Ты сказал, что будешь молчать! — хватается за голову Иида.

— Я сказал, что согласен улететь завтра. Это ты дал обещание ничего не говорить остальным! — снова возражает Изуку.

— И он ясно дал понять, почему это важно!

— И почему же? — сразу спрашивает Тодороки. — Почему так важно увезти нас отсюда в неведении, когда мы можем помочь? Когда мы можем забрать его с собой? Когда вместе с ним в команде все встанет на свои места, — он набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, прежде чем продолжить: — Нам не придется снова возвращаться сюда, чтобы согласно указаниям Аизавы найти нового мастера огня. Мы сможем заняться поисками Тои и борьбой с Лигой, не переживая об ищейках моего отца, которые прочесывают каждую забитую подворотню.

Его голос грубый и четкий. Цепкий взгляд не упускает ни единой вспышки эмоций на лице Ииды. Однако тот ничего не отвечает, только отворачивается с ярко выраженным сожалением, сменяющим гнев.

— Потому что он не может уйти с нами, — тихо говорит вместо него Мидория.

— Значит мы его _унесем_ , — настаивает на своем Тодороки.

Серо, до этого не проронивший ни звука, только фыркает и покачивает головой, привлекая к себе внимание четырех пар глаз.

— Ставлю на то, что на нем наручи, блокирующие магию. И на то, что его держат в криогенном карцере, заглушая внутренний огонь. Зная Бакуго, он никогда не позволит кому-то себя спасти, если сам не сможет приложить хотя бы половину нужных усилий для своего освобождения.

Урарака неверяще покачивает головой. Как можно отказаться от спасения? Она признает, что из всей компании к Бакуго у нее меньше всего чувств и сопереживания. Они никогда и не общались толком, пока путешествовали вместе. Когда Бакуго попросил их с братом присмотреть за его матерью, она приняла его авторитет, как и каждый из них в тот момент. Но когда им удалось вернуться из царства Земли на Угольный остров — Бакуго и след простыл. Изуку сообщил ей только то, что тот ввязался в дуэль, последствия которой привели к тому, что он остался при дворе. Однако, она слышала однажды, когда проходила мимо комнаты, в которой мужская часть их компании проводила собрание, как Каминари произнес: «...нет никаких вестей от врачей. Никто не обслуживал его после поединка. И никто не видел его тела. А если и видел, то, по всей видимости, он уже мертв. Может, они оба мертвы».

— Разве вы забыли, как это было, когда его похитила Лига? Нам нужно больше времени, чем один неполный день, чтобы составить годный план с поправкой на его неуемную гордость, проникнуть в тюрьму и провернуть побег, — подытоживает Серо. Иида только качает головой.

— На нем нет никаких наручей, — первое, что он говорит. — И его камера, хоть и одиночная, но в обычном отсеке.

Эти слова вызывают удивление на лице наемника. Они слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой. Серо не верит, что Бакуго все это время был таким послушным, чтобы расположить к себе охрану Кипящей Скалы.

— Тогда отлично, я не вижу никаких препятствий, чтобы начать действовать прямо сейчас, — не унимается Шото. Мидория осторожно кладет руку тому на плечо.

— Он не может уйти с нами и продолжать обучать нас, Тодороки, — негромко говорит Изуку, — потому что его огонь потух.

* * *

Урарака в ужасе прижимает ладошку ко рту. Нет ничего страшнее для мастера стихии, чем лишиться ее ощущения в своем теле. Для такого горделивого и искусного в своем мастерстве человека, как Бакуго, — магия Огня это жизненная основа.

Урарака признается самой себе, что если бы ее внутреннее дыхание кто-то перекрыл, она бы не нашла в себе сил дальше жить.

Понимание того, что Бакуго все еще не сошел с ума, все еще способен глубоко мыслить и по факту помогает им даже из тюрьмы — зарождает в ней бесконечное признание. Она бы ни за что так не смогла, окажись на его месте.

— Какая разница, Мидория! — резко возражает Тодороки.

Изуку режет по ушам собственная фамилия, впервые сорвавшаяся из уст Тодороки. Верный признак его недовольства позицией собеседника.

— Какая разница, если он не может взорвать эту тюрьму, не оставив от нее камня на камне? Какая разница, если он не может высечь и искры? Он все еще один из величайших мастеров и сумеет направить пламя внутри нас одними словами! — грубым чужим голосом продолжает он. 

Сомнения других в способностях Бакуго задевают Тодороки так, словно страшное оскорбление наносят лично ему. Слова вырываются с его губ бурлящим потоком, не давая возможности кому-то вставить хоть слово. 

— Какая разница, если он не может принять нашу помощь из-за своей уязвленной гордости? Он придумал для тебя новый план, и мы всегда можем сказать, что его свобода — это часть нашей благодарности! — Последнее слово вскриком отскакивает от стен пещеры, отдаваясь эхом в пространстве, пока Тодороки коротко переводит дыхание. — Какая разница, если даже он не может ходить? Даже если он вообще не шевелится! Это все тот же Бакуго Катсуки, которому я обязан жизнью. И если мне до конца своих дней придется носить его, парализованного, на руках и выслушивать крики каждый раз, когда его тупой узел на голове завязан криво, — я буду это делать! Я спасу его, с вашей помощью или нет. Но если и оставлять кого-то за бортом, то тогда меня, — затихая, произносит Шото. — Это из-за меня мы оказались в таком положении.

Тишина, наполнившая пещеру, прерывается шуршанием штанин Серо, который поднимается и просто произносит:

— Я с тобой, Тодороки.

Тодороки на секунду поворачивается к нему и утвердительно кивает, возвращая свой взгляд обратно на Изуку. Тот молчит какое-то время, прежде чем его лицо принимает серьезное выражение и он наконец-то выдает:

— Хорошо. Мы заберем Бакуго с собой.

Зеленые глаза Аватара находят лицо Ииды, чтобы увидеть, как тот резко мотает головой. 

— Бакуго высказал свое пожелание. И я собираюсь к нему прислушаться, — произносит он. 

Тогда Изуку переводит взгляд на Урараку.

Та неуверенно покусывает губу. Безусловно, она уважает Бакуго, кроме того, она полностью доверяет Изуку, но что-то в ее нутре не позволяет дать свое согласие так же просто, как это сделал Серо. Видимо, Изуку это улавливает, поэтому разрывает молчание простым:

— Тогда я рассчитываю на то, что к нашему возвращению завтра ты и Урарака подготовите все к незамедлительному вылету. 

Иида напряженно сжимает кулаки, но твердо кивает. Когда Изуку говорит таким тоном, никто из них не готов с ним спорить.

— И да, Тодороки, — уже мягче добавляет он, — Бакуго говорил, что бы ты там себе не надумал, он все еще готов надрать твой половинчатый зад, — неуверенно заканчивает Изуку, рассеянно почесывая слегка покрасневшую щеку. Такие выражения, да еще и в адрес своего мастера — не для него. Шото, однако, очень ценит попытку передать высказывание Бакуго дословно.

— Спасибо, Изуку, — немного расслабляется Тодороки.

— Это он к тому, чтобы ты не рассчитывал просто схватить его и унести. Когда мы столкнулись с ним — поначалу мне пришлось _убегать_ , — добавляет Иида.

Урарака замечает тень едва заметной улыбки на губах Шото, прежде чем он отворачивается и идет к выходу из пещеры. Его очередь сделать обход и дать Серо время отдохнуть.

Она так же видит, как пламя костра, когда Тодороки проходит мимо, тянется к его левой ладони, мягким светом оставаясь в руке.

Видимо, огонь действительно загорается в сердце.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на оригинальный тред](https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20)


End file.
